creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/RedNovaTyrant
Good day, I am RedNovaTyrant (Red is fine), and I am here today to submit my application for the position of Rollback on this fine wiki. I was recommended (heavily) by the Orange Badge Helel, and considering how often I use this site, it only seems right to try and help out more. The Eternal Question: Why? After returning in November of 2018 to stay, I have been trying to help the wiki as much as I can. A lot of that time spent helping has been fixing grammatical issues in stories, marking lower quality stories for review or deletion when appropriate, and undoing bad edits by either well-meaning or mean-spirited users. Having rollback could make these edits far easier, especially in cases that are similar to a recent experience I had with a user spamming edits on one page so fast, it was hard to undo said edits. There is also the point that there are no consistently active Green Badges at the moment. Without meaning any disrespect to the current Green Badges, with Hopeless being promoted to Admin, there are no Rollbacks wandering around, leaving only six sysops on active staff. There is also the recent wild west we know as Discussions, and while law has been laid there, things can still get crazy in there. I would like to fill that missing role and help further. For one final point, and being bluntly truthful for a moment, I would bring up that there have been times where the lack of official authority has made helping out more difficult. I recognize that there are always people out there that just may not listen regardless and act out rashly, but there have been times where I have either marked a page for review/deletion, or reminded a user of rules in a Discussions thread, and the user berates me for acting stuck up despite not being a member of staff. I should make this clear; I have no intention to abuse the role of Rollback as a form of power over other members, nor as some kind of pride boost. However, I believe we can all agree that the coloured name makes people listen much better and respect the rules more when you appear as a member of staff enforcing the rules, rather than just appearing as another user. The Requirements * Must have been active on the wiki for at least two (2) months: I have been consistently active since November of 2018, about 11 months. * Must have at least 450 article edits OR at least 25 cases of reverted vandalism: I have reached the 450 edit count (as stated on the progress of my Wiki Reanimator badge), and have about 6-7 cases where I’ve reverted vandalism. * Must know the wiki naming conventions: nouns, verbs, first and last words must be capitalized. Conjunctions and short prepositions are not. Plus, the Internet exists should I need to double check. Other Accolades * As previously mentioned, I frequently watch the Wiki Activity for bad edits, spam, vandalism, and unfinished or below standard pages and mark them appropriately; * I’ve helped add the newer Christmas tag to older stories that fit the category; * I give reviews in the Writer’s Workshop where I find time; * I’m already a moderator of the (unofficial) Discord server; * Not so much an achievement, but I have spent some time researching staff roles and behaviour over various pages, both on our wiki and from FANDOM directly, and have gotten familiar with the rules of the site. I’ve also turned to admins regularly (apologies for the bugging Empy) with questions I’ve had that I could not find the answer to. With that, I conclude my application for the position of Rollback. Thank you for your consideration, and I eagerly await your decision. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 17:38, September 24, 2019 (UTC) (Application closing date: Oct. 1st, 2019) As the Communist said, I encouraged him to apply, and thus, I'm all for this. We need active rollbacks, and Red is the man for the job. I can vouch for him being active, responsible, and most of all, efficient. Let's make him green! Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:46, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Quite frankly, there's no one on the wiki right now that I'd rather have as the next Patroller than you (I still prefer that term, renaming it to Rollback/Rollbacker is not my favorite thing) HopelessNightOwl (talk) 20:03, September 24, 2019 (UTC) hilariously over-qualified if we're being real. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:11, September 24, 2019 (UTC) You've put the work in and you'd be a lot of help ChristianWallis (talk) 15:09, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Looking over your edits to fix up stories, what you mark for review/deletion in regards to quality/site rules (like spam and spinoffs), and your understanding of site rules and interest in learning the functionality of the site by asking questions; I think you're an excellent candidate for Rollback. I really don't have too many concerns here. Additionally these past 30 days, I've seen you weigh in on a few stories (two that I noted) in the writer's workshop with lengthy, multiple-paragraph reviews that point out areas of concern, possible pitfalls, and provide feedback, which I always consider a plus as it gives insight into your eye for QC-ing stories and identifying possible issues that I'd love to see more of. I really can't think of any reason why you wouldn't make a great addition to the Rollbackers on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:50, September 26, 2019 (UTC)